The present invention relates generally to the field of temperature controlled display devices (e.g. refrigerated cases, etc.) for storing and displaying refrigerated or frozen objects. More specifically, the present invention relates to a door for refrigerated cases. More specifically still, the present invention relates to a door module having a central transparent panel with a peripheral flange that supports first and second lateral panels disposed on opposite sides of the central panel. The central panel serves as the structural backbone of the door module, and the remaining components of the door module are supported by the central panel via its peripheral flange.
It is well known to provide a temperature controlled display device such as a refrigerator, freezer, refrigerated merchandiser, refrigerated display case, etc., that may be used in commercial, institutional, and residential applications for storing or displaying refrigerated or frozen objects. For example, it is known to provide self-service type refrigerated display cases or merchandisers having doors that are intended for operation by consumers to access refrigerated or frozen objects (e.g. food products and the like, etc.) within the temperature controlled interior space. However, such known doors for temperature controlled display devices have a number of disadvantages. For example, the transparent panels used to provide a see-through thermal barrier are typically assembled into ‘glass-packs’ having complicated edge treatments for holding, sealing, and structurally supporting the glass panels together as an assembled unit. Such typical glass packs tend to be relatively fragile, and difficult and costly to assemble, and often rely on an external frame to provide structural stability for the transparent panel portion of the door.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a door module for a temperature controlled display device that overcomes these and/or other disadvantages.